Telephone Part 2
by RandomlyWrong
Summary: After Gaga and Honey B escape form there crime scene the 2 continue there journey for revenge and what not...


"We did it honey B now lets go far far away from here." "You promise well never come back?" "I promise," Said the 2 runways Lady gaga and Beyonce as they drove into the sunset in their Pussy Wagon, the helicopter was hot on there trail but the 2 were determine to get away! Suddenly 2 police cars came in front of them to block them off but that wouldn't stop these 2, with a quick turn of the wheel Honey B quickly turns the car into the desert road and back onto the road going around the cop cars and pulling the Pussy Wagon into high the mountain road they drove into as the police lost track of them the 2 had escape from there clutches but were still wanted for murder and poisoning.

"So tell me Gaga i thought the plan was to just to kill my boyfriend how did it turn into the whole diner?" "Well honey B like i said Once You kill a cow you gotta make a burger and well since there were witnesses they they had to be made into a burger too." they drove for 2hours until they finally reached a rest stop on the road Beyonce went to go look for detections for the nearest city or town while Gaga went to get food for there little hungry stomachs. "Well Gaga were about 30minutes away from a small town the guy at front said there's a hotel there we can stay in until we figure this mess out." "Well Honey B that wont be needed i already figured this out."

Beyonce started driving again this time on a highway road," Honey B you haven't eaten all day... yet we killed so many cows and you haven't eaten one burger here i got this for you." Beyonce looked to her right and saw a honey bun Gaga held in her hand waiting for her to take," Thanks Gaga you do make trust look like a mirror and together were getting through this." Beyonce smiled knowing they had a good bond and were gonna be side by side, she took the honey bun and took one big bite out of it. "But Remember honey B you can fix it when its broken but you can still see that crack in the motherf***** reflection!" Confused Beyonce turned to gaga while still chewing her bun then she noticed a tiny drop of blue liquid on her lip as she smiled. "No you didn't Gaga!"

"And the reason you didn't eat the burger was because you were one of the cows Honey B," In shock and terror Beyonce spit out the Bun but she was to slow suddenly after coughing endlessly her head hit the wheel horn and she lay there dead! lifting a vile of blue liquid (poison) she smiled and said,"Sorry Honey B but this is a one women show and there's no room for seconds darling." With the horn making noise Gaga pulled Beyonce out of the car put her on the passenger seat buckled her up and started driving. "One more Stop and i can finally spill the my drink." Gaga drove until she reached the small town were the hotel her and "Beyonce" were suppose to stay at ," Room 14 i made a reservation...i need the keys."

After snatching the keys from the clerk she headed to her room changed out of her blue witch like outfit into her diamond like swim suit locked the door and headed to the pool. She found a chair to lay on to work on her "Tan" and sat there smiling at the sun,"Excuses me miss you had order this "Special" meal from room service," Said one of the waiters working by the pool holding a platter. "Why yes sweetie i did..." With a wink from a her eye the waiter hands her the platter and than she whispers to his ear, " Tell the cook to send out my complaints to all guest in the pool." with a nod of his he left and Gaga took her her Round black glasses put them on and opened her platter and took a bite out of the sandwich that she ordered.

After a while a couple of waiters came out with platters for all the guest and pointed to gaga...she rose form her seat with a glass of wine and said ,"Heres for all you Free B****es!"she sat back down while everyone started snacking out on sandwiches and whispered, "One, two,and I am out." suddenly all the guest started choking and panicking and Gaga just stood up and walked away from the pool,she walked to the car threw the keys into the seat put her glasses on Beyonce closed the door and said ,"Well i guess i can finally spill my drink now huh Honey B?" She walked away and waited for car to pull up


End file.
